


Longing

by through_my_head



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, M/M, Missing Moments, Post-Timeskip, Romance, Soulmates, Yearning, i'm a kagehina sucker, kageyama romano de roma, they are soulmates your honor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_my_head/pseuds/through_my_head
Summary: E Hinata, guardandolo negli occhi, aveva saputo che anche in Kageyama viveva quel desiderio a lui tanto familiare, quella fame insaziabile che lo faceva inevitabilmente tendere a lui. Non importava se entrambi sapevano che le loro strade si sarebbero separate nuovamente da lì a poco, perché quel desiderio era come una fiamma inestinguibile che avrebbe riportato i loro cammini a unirsi ancora una volta, come sempre.[Una Kagehina per celebrare la fine del manga perché ho troppi feels]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Longing

Hinata se lo ricordava perfettamente, il momento in cui, fra una consegna e l’altra, aveva visto dallo schermo di un pub il primo ace di Kageyama alle olimpiadi di Rio.  
Kageyama non aveva ancora compiuto 20 anni e si trovava sotto i riflettori di tutto il mondo, a fare la cosa che più gli piaceva.  
Lui era in sella ad una bicicletta per pagarsi da vivere, in quella città caotica e colorata, dall’altra parte del mondo rispetto alla sua casa. Era andato lì per crescere e allenarsi, con l’obiettivo di raggiungere Kageyama su quel campo, da suo pari.  
Hinata aveva iniziato a piangiucchiare silenziosamente quando aveva ricominciato a pedalare. Non per la frustrazione, sia lui che Kageyama sapevano che presto lo avrebbe raggiunto. Era proprio per quel ragazzo che piangeva. Hinata era così orgoglioso di lui e dei suoi successi, era così felice - e forse anche un po’ geloso - del fatto che il mondo finalmente stava riconoscendo il suo talento, ma allo stesso tempo si era sentito sopraffatto da un’emozione che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Kageyama gli mancava. Era partito per il Brasile pochi mesi prima e non sarebbe ritornato in Giappone per i due anni seguenti, ma credeva di aver fatto pace con l’idea che non lo avrebbe rivisto per molto, molto tempo. Eppure adesso che erano entrambi sotto lo stesso cielo, nella stessa città, quel pensiero lo faceva vacillare. Era quasi buffo il modo in cui il destino da sempre continuava a intrecciare insieme la trama delle loro vite.  
_Saudade_ , dicevano lì in Brasile. Forse era proprio questo, ciò che avvertiva in quel momento, un senso di nostalgia e desiderio enorme. Quel sentimento era così ricco di sfumature, quasi agrodolce: c’era impazienza e c’era affetto, c’era la paura di perdere qualcosa di caro e c’era la volontà di andarselo a prendere subito. E non era la prima volta che si era sentito così, di fronte a Kageyama.  
Come il giorno del diploma, il loro ultimo giorno da compagni di squadra.  
“A più tardi, Kageyama!” gli aveva detto sorridendo. Ma appena uscito dalla palestra, quella sensazione di mancanza e desiderio si era subito fatta sentire, tanto prepotente da togliergli il buonumore. Era come un macigno sul suo petto, o forse un buco allo stomaco. Sì, era una vera e propria voragine, come se Kageyama gli avesse rubato un organo interno, e l’idea che da quel giorno se ne sarebbe andato per la sua strada, senza sapere cosa gli sarebbe successo, portandosi via quella parte di lui, lo rendeva tremendamente ansioso e inquieto.  
Magari sarebbe stato più facile se qualche giorno prima, in quella stessa palestra, dove come di consuetudine si erano ritrovati soli alla fine di una giornata di allenamenti, non lo avesse _baciato_.  
Kageyama stava chiudendo a chiave la porta dello sgabuzzino, una volta riportati al loro posto la rete e i palloni. Hinata aveva improvvisamente sentito quel vuoto. Il pensiero che quella routine sarebbe finita da lì a poco lo colpiva come la lama di un coltello. Quelli erano davvero gli ultimi giorni in cui lui e Kageyama si sarebbero allenati insieme, erano gli ultimi giorni che gli rimanevano per godersi le sue alzate perfette, per mangiare con lui i _nikuman_ fuori dal Sakanoshita, per sfidarlo a correre alla mattina e per salutarlo prima di imboccare la salita per la montagna, quando alla sera compivano insieme il tragitto verso casa.  
“Oi, che fai lì impalato? Fammi passare” lo aveva richiamato alla realtà Kageyama.  
Anziché spostarsi Hinata si era avvicinato chiudendo con un passo la distanza fra loro, facendo finire il compagno con la schiena contro il muro.  
“Kageyama…” aveva mormorato, guardandolo negli occhi. Lui lo aveva fissato a sua volta, comprendendo che qualcosa non andava, aspettando una spiegazione. Ma a Hinata si erano strozzate le parole in gola. Come poteva spiegargli quanto lo destabilizzava il pensiero che il tempo fra di loro era ormai agli sgoccioli?  
Kageyama poi aveva capito che forse, semplicemente, aveva solo bisogno di lasciarsi andare. Aveva portato una mano alla sua nuca e aveva lasciato che Hinata appoggiasse la testa al suo petto.  
“Non è la fine di tutto, lo sai, vero?” gli aveva detto. “Continueremo a giocare, semplicemente non sarà qui”.  
“Lo so… Ma mi mancherà… E quando partirò per il Brasile, tu… Noi…“ aveva iniziato a farfugliare, ma poi aveva deciso di lasciar perdere e si era limitato a stringerlo più forte.  
Kageyama aveva preso a giocherellare con i ciuffi di capelli un po’ troppo cresciuti, dietro alle sue orecchie. Hinata non poteva vederlo, ma sentiva che stava sorridendo, forse anche un po’ beffardo.  
“Sono sicuro che rivedrò presto la tua brutta faccia. Tu pensa a dare il meglio di te e migliorare quella tecnica da elementari con cui giochi, se non vuoi continuare a perdere contro il sottoscritto”.  
Hinata gli aveva mollato un pizzicotto, ma anche lui si era messo a ridacchiare. Era incredibile come stare fra le braccia di Kageyama bastasse per placare quell’irrequietezza che prima lo divorava. Era rimasta solo la voglia di dimostrargli che non avrebbe avuto miglior rivale di lui - e anche la voglia di farsi stringere così per il resto dei giorni che avevano a disposizione, sì.  
Sulla parete la luce dorata del tramonto disegnava infiniti rettangoli, e gli occhi di Tobio brillavano per i giochi di luce.  
“Ti mancherò, Kageyama?” gli aveva chiesto.  
Lui aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, improvvisamente nervoso.  
Se Kageyama era sempre un passo avanti a lui nella pallavolo, non si poteva dire lo stesso per i sentimenti. Certe volte era come se si rifiutasse proprio di accettare quello che provava.  
“Guardami.”  
Hinata si era alzato sulle punte e aveva avvicinato il viso al suo, con lentezza indicibile. Il respiro di Kageyama, che adesso avvertiva chiaramente contro la pelle, si era fatto più irregolare, ma il ragazzo aveva continuato a sostenere il suo sguardo.  
Hinata aveva pensato che se non l’aveva respinto a quel punto, allora si sarebbe preso anche qualsiasi cosa sarebbe venuta dopo.  
Aveva sfiorato con la bocca le labbra di Tobio. Un tocco leggero, leggerissimo, ma che aveva sentito così intensamente da fargli avere le vertigini. Aveva riappoggiato i talloni a terra per ritrovare la stabilità, e Kageyama, dopo aver sospirato profondamente, lo aveva rincorso con il viso, cercando di nuovo quel contatto.  
Hinata non aveva potuto non sorridere.  
Più fiducioso, aveva premuto con più forza le labbra contro le sue, e Kageyama aveva ricambiato quella carezza, assecondando i suoi movimenti e invitandolo dolcemente ad aprire la bocca. Hinata sentiva il proprio cuore sbattere prepotentemente contro la cassa toracica, come se fosse pazzo e ubriaco di quelle labbra. Si era aggrappato forte agli angoli della sua maglietta, mentre il bacio continuava a farsi sempre più sicuro e appassionato. Le loro lingue avevano preso ad accarezzarsi e Hinata aveva capito perché le persone si struggevano così tanto per i baci e per le storie d’amore.  
“Ti aspetterò, idiota”. Aveva dichiarato Kageyama dopo aver interrotto un po’ bruscamente quel contatto meraviglioso, quando il rumore di alcuni cancelli che si chiudevano aveva fatto loro capire che era arrivata l’ora di andarsene.  
E Hinata alla fine si era ritrovato ad andare avanti così, riempiendo il vuoto che gli lasciava quel sentimento strano con il ricordo della bocca di Kageyama che si muoveva contro la sua. Era quasi ridicolo: ogni cosa che faceva, in qualche maniera ritornava sempre a lui. In un angolo della sua mente, Kageyama era sempre lì.  
Chissà se anche lui si era mai sentito così, come se avesse un filo arrotolato attorno al cuore. Un filo lungo chilometri e chilometri, alla cui estremità opposta era annodato il suo, di cuore, per questo ogni volta che si allontanavano troppo c’era quella stretta al petto - era quel filo che li strattonava per ricordargli che c’era qualcosa, c’era _qualcuno_ a cui dovevano tornare, perché il filo smettesse finalmente di essere così in tensione e stringergli il cuore fino a farlo sanguinare.  
Hinata stava ancora pedalando per le strade di Rio, quella sera, quando gli era arrivato il messaggio di Kageyama che gli aveva fatto pensare che sì, forse quella sensazione strana la provava anche lui.  
Il giorno seguente infatti Kageyama era lì, sotto casa sua, a osservare curioso i mosaici bianchi e neri del marciapiede.  
Erano andati a Copacabana dove si erano rinfrescati con un bagno e dell’ _agua de coco,_ poi avevano camminato a lungo per la spiaggia, attraversando Ipanema, fino a Leblon. Avevano mangiato _picanha_ per cena, e poi si erano fermati ad ascoltare musica dal vivo in un pub. Kageyama non aveva voluto assaggiare la _cachaça_ , ma si era interessato particolarmente al succo di uva.  
Avevano preso un Uber ed erano finiti a casa di Hinata.  
Kageyama gli aveva lasciato chiudere il portone con un giro di chiavi, poi aveva appoggiato la fronte alla sua, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.  
“Sbrigati” aveva sussurrato.  
_Sbrigati a raggiungermi. Sbrigati a cancellare la distanza che c’è stata. Sbrigati a baciarmi._ Hinata aveva capito subito ogni cosa, senza che Kageyama dovesse aggiungere altro.  
Si era ritrovato a stringere fra entrambe le mani il viso di quel ragazzo - quell’atleta olimpico che era il suo rivale ma era anche l’altra metà della sua mela - e ad attirare completamente tutto il suo corpo a sé, per schiudergli le labbra e intrecciare la lingua alla sua.  
“Kageyama”, gli aveva detto, poi, dopo averlo guidato lungo il corridoio verso la sua stanza. “Ora spengo la luce e vengo lì”.  
Hinata ricordava perfettamente come le mani di Kageyama tremavano quando si erano infilate per la prima volta sotto alla sua maglietta. E quanto era rimasto sopraffatto dalla vampata di calore che gli era salita fino alla testa, quando quelle dita calde si erano fatte strada lungo il suo inguine. Era la prima volta per entrambi, ma Hinata non si era stupito di come i loro corpi si incastravano alla perfezione per compiere quel piccolo miracolo. Era l’ennesima conferma che insieme erano perfetti, anche fuori dal campo di pallavolo.  
La radio della cucina stava trasmettendo della bossa nova, e il ritmo dolce di quel samba soffuso li aveva aiutati a trovare il giusto ritmo e a prendersi tutto il tempo che serviva; il tempo per gustarsi ogni cosa, qualsiasi piccola cosa, senza fretta. Con la bellezza che si portano addosso soltanto l’incertezza e l’eccitazione delle cose nuove.  
Quella strana sensazione che non lo abbandonava mai, che lo faceva sentire come sui carboni ardenti, come se mancasse qualcosa che doveva raggiungere, in quel momento era scomparsa. Era questo il potere che Kageyama aveva su di lui. Pelle contro pelle, bocca contro bocca, Kageyama era lì a ricordargli che c’era un posto nel mondo a cui apparteneva.  
Avevano fatto una doccia fresca, dopo, e Kageyama gli aveva lavato i capelli.  
“Mi aspetterai ancora?” gli aveva chiesto.  
“Non metterci troppo”, era stata la risposta.  
Hinata non sapeva se alla fine ci aveva messo troppo oppure no. Il sorriso di Kageyama alla fine della sua prima partita ufficiale in V League, una volta tornato in Giappone, però, gli aveva dimostrato che ne era sicuramente valsa la pena.  
Quella sera Hinata si sarebbe aspettato che Kageyama avrebbe sfruttato tutta l’adrenalina del match per prendersi la sua rivincita sotto le lenzuola.  
E invece avevano fatto l’amore lentamente, con una dolcezza indescrivibile. Kageyama lo aveva coccolato a lungo, lasciandogli una scia di baci, partendo dalle palpebre, scendendo lungo il collo alle clavicole, e poi ancora più in basso, dove la pelle non era abbronzata.  
Quelle mani abili e perfette, di cui Kageyama si prendeva tanta cura, avevano accarezzato la sua pelle lentamente, con riverenza, erano passate infinite volte fra i suoi capelli, districandogli le ciocche scompigliate, e poi erano scese insieme alle sue in un groviglio umido di dita a scivolare sulle loro erezioni.  
Gli aveva preso le mani e aveva baciato ogni polpastrello, poi lo aveva fatto sedere sui suoi fianchi, stringendolo forte mentre si faceva strada dentro di lui, dettando poi il ritmo di una danza che aveva stordito piacevolmente entrambi.  
Kageyama aveva adorato e leccato ogni centimetro di pelle, aveva catturato in un bacio ogni suo gemito. Quando con un fremito erano venuti, e Hinata con il respiro strozzato in gola aveva gridato il suo nome, lui lo aveva guardato da sotto la frangia nera con stupore e meraviglia, come quando alle superiori la loro veloce andava a segno.  
“Sei davvero qui…” aveva sussurrato, quasi non ci credesse ancora.  
E Hinata, guardandolo negli occhi, aveva saputo che anche in Kageyama viveva quel desiderio a lui tanto familiare, quella fame insaziabile che lo faceva inevitabilmente tendere a lui. Non importava se entrambi sapevano che le loro strade si sarebbero separate nuovamente da lì a poco, perché quel desiderio era come una fiamma inestinguibile che avrebbe riportato i loro cammini a unirsi ancora una volta, come sempre. Lo sguardo di Kageyama in quel momento glielo aveva fatto capire così chiaramente.  
Così come glielo avevano ricordato tutti gli altri sguardi che gli aveva regalato durante la stagione di allenamento per le olimpiadi, e finalmente lì, un anno dopo la data prevista, sul campo da gioco più agognato.  
Erano così le loro vite, alla fine. Si rincorrevano, si allontanavano, si scontravano e si amavano mischiandosi in un corpo solo, per fare provvista l’uno dell’altro per quando ne avrebbero patito la mancanza.  
Era quel desiderio a farli muovere.  
_“Ao”._  
Un’esclamazione strana interruppe il flusso di pensieri di Hinata.  
Si era messo di nuovo a frugare nei ricordi, come succedeva spesso ogni volta che si ritrovava ad ammettere a sé stesso che, dandogli Tobio, il destino forse gli aveva fatto il regalo più grande.  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e si voltò finalmente verso il suo ragazzo. Da quando si era trasferito a Roma aveva preso un accento strano, ed era diventato anche molto fantasioso con le parolacce.  
Hinata era appena atterrato a Fiumicino con la squadra paulista. Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di prendere il cellulare e mandargli un messaggio per chiedergli il suo indirizzo, perché Kageyama era già lì in aeroporto ad aspettarlo.  
“Che c’è? Ti sei dimenticato il forno acceso là in Sudamerica?”  
“Guarda che fra i due sei tu il disastro in cucina”, gli rispose con una linguaccia. “Pizza fuori stasera, vero? Non credo di essere pronto ad affrontare ancora la tua versione della carbonara...”  
Kageyama gli infilò le dita fra i capelli per sparpagliarglieli - e sì, anche per tirarglieli un po’, da buona vecchia abitudine dei tempi del liceo.  
“Prima passiamo da me per una doccia, che puzzi.”  
Hinata rise.  
“Ho capito, la ordiniamo a domicilio.”  
Anche Kageyama sorrideva.

**Author's Note:**

> E così, il manga è ufficialmente terminato, ma la Kagehina rimarrà eterna :D  
> Haikyuu è una storia che mi ha fatto davvero bene al cuore e mi ha insegnato tante piccole cose, resterà nei miei pensieri molto a lungo. Trovo bellissimo il fatto che Hinata e Kageyama siano sempre stati ognuno lo stimolo per l’altro a migliorarsi, ormai sono la mia OTP :’) Spero che questo ipotetico flashback di Hinata sul loro rapporto che mi son ritrovata a scrivere gli abbia reso abbastanza giustizia. Fatemi sapere! :)


End file.
